


Incomplete Order

by jellyjeilly



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: A little bit hurt/comfort, Multi, established polyamory, tiny moment of ImHeo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Byungchan yang meminta tolong pada Seungwoo untuk bertanya pada Seungsik kapan lelaki itu akan pulang karena Byungchan ingin dipeluk dari depan dan dari belakang oleh Seungwoo dan Seungsik.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Incomplete Order

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis berdasarkan prompt NW047 : A yang meminta B untuk bertanya pada C kapan pulang karena ia ingin dipeluk dari depan dan dari belakang.
> 
> Note for prompter : Maaf kalo misalnya pemilihan pair dan tulisanku gak sesuai dengan ekspektasimu. Aku menerima segala kritik dan saran dari kamu setelah reveal day ya~

Byungchan berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya tidak terlalu terlihat kecewa ketika dia mendapati hanya ada Seungwoo seorang diri di dapur. Byungchan tersenyum lemah sebagai balasan atas senyuman Seungwoo yang menyambutnya pulang larut malam di hari itu. Seungwoo membuka kedua tangannya, cukup lebar hingga Byungchan bisa masuk di antara kedua tangannya yang terentang. Byungchan menaikkan sedikit kedua sudut mulutnya dan memeluk Seungwoo. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu tak mengucapkan apapun karena tahu bahwa Byungchan perlu kedamaian setelah bekerja seharian, jadi laki-laki itu hanya menepuk punggung Byungchan dengan lembut berkali-kali. 

' _Dingin_ ,' pikir Byungchan dalam hati meskipun sebenarnya tubuhnya dilingkupi dari hangat tubuh Seungwoo, ' _ini terlalu dingin._ '

"Mandi dulu gih," kata Seungwoo lembut sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka, "biar Mas angetin dulu makanannya."

Byungchan mengangguk dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi. Aneh sekali rasanya hanya dipeluk dari depan saja. 

***

Keanehan yang dirasakan oleh Byungchan saat ini, mungkin bermula saat dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan skripsinya yang harus berubah metode penelitiannya. Revisi tiada akhir dan lingkungan kawan-kawan seangkatannya yang mulai terasa tidak sehat, membuat Byungchan berubah menjadi penyendiri. Byungchan hanya mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk meminjam sejumlah buku yang topiknya relevan dengan topik skripsinya dan kemudian pergi ke tempat lain untuk mengerjakan revisi. Katakanlah Byungchan terlalu berlebihan, tetapi setelah melihat bahwa orang bisa melakukan apa saja supaya lulus lebih dahulu di _autobase_ Twitter, Byungchan mau tak mau harus mengantisipasi hal tersebut bukan? 

Kedai kopi rumahan milik Seungwoo menjadi pilihan Byungchan waktu itu. Dia menemukan kedai Seungwoo secara tak sengaja setelah tersesat saat akan mengunjungi rumah dosen pembimbingnya. Bangunan rumah yang terlihat tua dan masih menggunakan gaya bangunan pada zaman Belanda, langsung membuat Byungchan jatuh hati dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan revisiannya dengan segera di sana setelah pulang bimbingan. 

Dan dari kedai Seungwoo juga, dia dipertemukan dengan Seungsik, asisten dosen dari jurusan biologi di kampusnya yang sedang melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang magister. Seungsik sering menghabiskan waktunya di kedai Seungwoo sampai hampir waktunya tutup, entah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai asisten dosen ataupun mengerjakan tugas dan mencicil tesisnya sendiri. Alasan Seungsik kurang lebih sama dengan Byungchan, soal mengapa mereka senang mengerjakan tesis atau skripsi di sana, yaitu kedai Seungwoo memiliki kesan rumah yang kental, tidak begitu bising meskipun kedai tidak pernah sepi pengunjung dan yang paling utamanya, kopi buatan Seungwoo cocok untuk lidah mereka berdua. 

Byungchan sendiri tidak pernah mengira jika pada akhirnya dia akrab dengan Seungsik, apalagi setelah beberapa kali datang dan pulang dari kedai di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Tak sampai dua minggu setelah datang ke kedai setiap hari untuk mengerjakan revisi seorang diri, Byungchan dan Seungsik akhirnya mulai berkenalan dan berada dalam satu meja setiap kali keduanya mengunjungi kedai. Seungwoo kadang ikut bergabung di meja mereka jika kedai tak begitu ramai dan ikut mengobrol seru bersama dengan kedua pelanggannya yang paling setia. 

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sejarah yang paling menyenangkan untuk dikenang dan menurut Byungchan, hari dimana dia di wisuda adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan baginya karena ada Seungwoo dan Seungsik di kanan-kirinya sebagai pendamping wisuda.

***

"Makan dulu," kata Seungwoo tanpa menoleh dari cerek di atas kompor induksi mereka, "Mas gak mau diomelin Kakak kalo Adek gak makan malem lagi."

Byungchan hanya menggumam. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, lalu dengan pasrah duduk di kursi. Di hadapannya sudah tersaji semangkuk sup tomat dan telur yang masih mengeluarkan asap. "Mas yang buat?"

"Iya," jawab Seungwoo sambil menuang air mendidih dari cerek ke dalam teko air, "Mas 'kan pernah diajarin Kakak. Katanya kalo Adek ga selera makan, coba dibuatin sup tomat sama telor biar mau makan."

Byungchan berusaha keras untuk tidak bereaksi pada jawaban Seungwoo. Tangannya yang berada di kepalanya diturunkan, begitupun dengan handuk yang menyelimuti kepalanya. Handuk itu lalu disampirkan ke pundaknya sembari Byungchan menarik napas pelan. Dirinya tidak merasa lapar akan tetapi dia harus berusaha untuk makan walaupun sedikit. Seungwoo sudah berusaha keras membuatkan makan malam untuknya sampai harus merelakan waktu tidurnya yang sudah sempit. Sudah hampir jam dua belas malam dan Seungwoo masih terjaga karena menunggunya pulang dan memastikan dirinya mengisi perut sebelum tidur, sedangkan di pukul empat dini hari nanti, Seungwoo harus sudah terbangun dan mengecek kebutuhan kedai kopinya yang perlu dibeli sebelum kedai buka. Byungchan tak tega melihat kantung mata Seungwoo semakin menggelap, jadi dia buru-buru meraih sendok dan menyantap supnya tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Seungwoo baru menyusulnya di meja makan setelah selesai menyeduh sesuatu di teko. Tangan kurusnya menuang isi teko dengan hati-hati pada gelas kesayangan Byungchan, meletakkan teko di atas meja lalu kemudian berdiri di belakang kursi Byungchan dan mengeringkan rambut Byungchan yang masih basah dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundak Byungchan. 

"Mas mau minta maaf," kata Seungwoo pelan. Tangan Byungchan yang mematung adalah pertanda bahwa dia mendengarkan setiap perkataan Seungwoo, "tadi Kakak telepon sekitar jam delapan. Mas sama Kakak mikirnya kamu bakal pulang bentar lagi, makanya kita ngobrol berdua. Taunya udah sejam lebih kamu masih ga ada kabar, terus batere HP Kakak udah sekarat, jadinya cuman Mas aja yang bisa ngobrol sama Kakak hari ini. Maaf ya?"

"Hmm," gumam Byungchan sambil mengangguk. Dia melanjutkan makan supnya dengan sedikit perasaan lega meskipun dia tidak bisa mendengarkan suara Seungsik secara langsung. Tahu bahwa pria itu menghubungi Seungwoo adalah suatu pertanda bahwa Seungsik baik-baik saja di sana. Dan setidaknya, beban pikirannya berkurang sedikit. Byungchan mendorong mangkuknya menjauh ketika isi mangkuknya sudah tandas lalu menunjuk gelasnya, "ini apa, Mas?"

"Teh _chamomile_. Kakak bilang, kamu harus dibuatin ini kalo pulangnya telat biar cepet tidur. Tapi," Seungwoo mengangkat handuk dan tangannya dari kepala Byungchan dan berjalan dari belakang kursi Byungchan menuju hadapan Byungchan, "kalo gak seenak buatan Kakak, maaf ya?"

Byungchan tersenyum kecil. Seungwoo sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya Byungchan tidak berkecil hati karena selama Seungsik tugas ke luar kota dan Byungchan sibuk bukan main, hanya Seungwoolah yang bisa bertukar kabar dengan Seungsik kapanpun gawai Seungsik menangkap sinyal. Pekerjaan Seungwoo juga cenderung santai, apalagi kini dia sudah memiliki dua karyawan di kedainya. Berbeda dengan Byungchan yang tak bisa sembarangan mengangkat telepon, apalagi di saat krusial peluncuran program baru dari perusahaannya. Jangankan untuk mengangkat menelepon, untuk hal sesederhana makan saja, kadang Byungchan suka melewatkannya. Seungwoo sekarang berlutut di samping kursi Byungchan, menunggu jawaban Byungchan atas permohonan maafnya. "Iya, Mas. Ga apa-apa. Mangkuk sama gelasnya Adek cuci besok ya? Mas juga harus istirahat."

Seungwoo mengusap kepala Byungchan lembut, "Mas gantung handuk kamu dulu ya. Kalo udah selesai minum teh, gelasnya biarin aja. Nanti Mas yang taro di bak cuci piring. Adek tidur duluan aja. Besok pasti ada _meeting_ pagi-pagi 'kan?"

Byungchan berusaha menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo, akan tetapi otaknya selalu berhenti bergerak saat untaian kalimat itu berada di ujung lidahnya. Byungchan menyerah untuk menemukan kalimat terbaik dan hanya menggumam, "makasih Mas," sebagai jawaban lalu mengecup pipi pria di depannya itu. 

"Langsung tidur ya." Seungwoo bangkit berdiri sambil mengusap kepala Byungchan sekali lagi.

Byungchan mengangguk.

*

Seungwoo melirik ke arah Byungchan yang sudah meringkuk di dalam selimut saat gawai miliknya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan hati-hati Seungwoo bangkit dari kasur dan tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik yang berlebihan, Seungwoo berjalan menuju balkon dan baru mengangkat teleponnya setelah pintu dari balkon menuju kamar tertutup sempurna. 

"Adek udah pulang, Mas?" tanya Seungsik tanpa basa-basi begitu panggilan mereka terhubung. Kentara sekali bahwa dirinya begitu khawatir karena Byungchan tak kunjung memberinya kabar. 

"Udah, tadi jam setengah dua belas."

"Puji Tuhan," kata Seungsik lega, "udah tidur?"

"Baru bisa tidur, lebih tepatnya. Dia bolak balik ganti posisi hampir dua jam terus baru bisa beneran tidur habis aku setelin _playlist_ sebelum tidur punya kamu."

"Astaga," Seungsik menghela napas, "dia baru tidur jam berapa kalo gitu?"

"Belum ada sejam dari dia mulai tidur sampe kamu telpon Mas." 

"Ya ampun, Mas. Ini udah mau jam tiga," kata Seungsik, "Mas juga kok masih bangun?"

"Mas ga bisa tidur," aku Seungwoo, "liat Adek ga bisa tidur bikin Mas ga ngantuk."

Seungsik menghela napas lagi, "besok Mas buka kedai loh."

"Ada Sejun. Mas ke kedainya siang aja, abis Adek berangkat. Sekalian biar ga bisa liat Sejun modusin Chan," jawab Seungwoo, "kamu juga ngapain jam segini masih bangun, hmm?"

"Habis ngirim progres ke Profesor mumpung ada sinyal. Oh iya Mas, besok aku masuk lagi ke hutan agak siangan, semoga sore ga hujan biar ga kemaleman pas turun gunung."

"Ati-ati ya. Banyak doa, jangan ngelamun. Mas paham kamu pengen cepet kelarin kerjaanmu, tapi jangan sampe minggirin keselamatanmu sendiri. Adek emang pengen kamu cepet pulang, tapi dia bakal lebih seneng kalo kamu pulang dengan selamat."

"Iya, Mas. Aku ngerti."

"Oke. Besok ga usah dipaksain begadang dan nyari sinyal buat telpon Adek. Kirim _voice note_ aja. Memang ga akan sepuas kayak telponan, tapi setidaknya, tiap kamu ada sinyal tinggal kirim _voice note_ banyak-banyak. Mas pikir itu cukup buat nutupin ketiadaan kamu selama Adek kelimpungan sendiri di sini. Mas bukannya ga mau membantu meringankan beban di kepala Adek, tapi Mas ga bisa. Kamu tau sendiri kalo Adek lebih suka ngomong sama kamu ketika yang mengganggu pikirannya itu adalah hal yang berkaitan sama pekerjaannya. Kamu masih inget 'kan, alasan kenapa Adek sepakat untuk jalanin hubungan ini bertiga?"

"Inget Mas. Nanti aku coba sempetin kirim _voice note_ tiap kali ada sinyal."

"Mas nanti bilang sama Adek buat kirim _voice note_ ke kamu. Biar kepalanya gak berisik terus kalian bisa sama-sama fokus ngelarin kerjaan."

"Iya Mas."

"Kamu istirahat gih. Jangan mentang-mentang naik gunungnya siang, terus istirahatnya ditunda. Kan lumayan tuh, dapet lima jam buat istirahat kalo kamu sekarang tidur."

"Iya. Mas juga tidur ya. Adek bakalan pulang malem terus sampe _launching_ , jadi Mas pasti bakal ikutan kurang tidur. Jangan lupa kasih tau Sejun sama Chan kalo Mas mau telat ke kedai."

"Iya."

"Ya udah, aku istirahat dulu ya? Titip salam sama Adek sama ingetin buat bales _voice note_. Met bobo ya, Mas."

"Met bobo, Kak. Ati-ati disana."

Seungsik menggumam mengiyakan dan menyelesaikan panggilannya. Seungwoo menatap lama _wallpaper_ gawainya yang merupakan foto mereka bertiga saat hari wisuda Byungchan, dimana Byungchan yang mengenakan toga berada di tengah, memanyunkan bibir merahnya ke arah kamera, lalu Seungsik dan Seungwoo di kanan-kiri Byungchan, mengecup pipi Byungchan sambil setengah tersenyum. Seungwoo menghela napas. Bukan hanya Byungchan yang merasa aneh karena ketiadaan Seungsik di antara mereka selama sepekan terakhir. 

***

Seungwoo lega bukan main saat Byungchan pulang tak begitu malam di hari itu. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat empat belas menit dan Seungwoo bersyukur di dalam hati saat melihat wajah Byungchan yang cukup cerah meski dihiasi gurat lelah di sana sini. Seungwoo memberikan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa ketika Byungchan sudah berhasil melepas sepatu pantofelnya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu, lalu menuang sedikit _hand sanitizer_ ke tangannya sebelum berlari memeluk Seungwoo. Seungwoo menepuk punggung Byungchan dengan ringan beberapa kali lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berkata, "ada kabar baik?"

Byungchan mengangguk, "kerjaan Adek yang gede-gede udah kelar. Tinggal beresin printilan kecil sama _follow up_ aja sana sini."

"Berarti besok pulangnya ga telat?"

Byungchan meringis, "tetep telat sih Mas, kayanya. Tapi Adek janji ga sampe semalem kemarin, biar Mas tidurnya ga kemaleman juga."

"Iya, yang penting Adek berkabar aja, ya?", Byungchan mengangguk, "mandi dulu gih. Mas mau ngangetin soto Betawi buat makan malem. Adek mau 'kan?"

"Mau kok Mas. Tapi Mas tumben banget ngide beli soto Betawi buat makan malem?"

"Biasa, Sejun lagi modusin Chan pas mereka istirahat sore, biar Chan mau keluar sama dia, soalnya Chan doang yang tau tempat yang jual soto Betawi. Ya, Mas titip aja sekalian. Lumayan 'kan biar gak usah masak."

Byungchan mengangguk lagi dan berkata, "ya udah. Adek mandi dulu ya Mas?"

"Iya."

Byungchan kemudian berbalik menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya secepat yang dia bisa karena tak tega melihat kantung mata Seungwoo menjadi semakin menebal jika mereka terus menerus tidur larut malam. Selama makan malam pun, keduanya tak begitu banyak bicara, hanya sesekali membahas kejadian lucu saat _meeting_ progres Byungchan ataupun Sejun yang lagi-lagi gagal dalam memberikan kode pada Chan. Seungwoo bersikeras untuk membereskan peralatan makan bekas pakai mereka dan membersihkan dapur sebelum tidur supaya Byungchan dapat beristirahat tiga jam lebih banyak daripada kemarin malam. Seungwoo tersenyum lega ketika melihat Byungchan sudah bergelung di balik selimut ketika dia selesai dengan urusannya di dapur dan dengan hati-hati, Seungwoo merayap naik ke atas kasur dan merebahkan badannya perlahan di sebelah Byungchan, lalu menutup sebagian badannya dengan selimut, bersiap untuk tidur.

Seungwoo sedikit terlonjak ketika kemudian Byungchan memanggilnya pelan tanpa merubah posisi tidurnya, "Mas?"

"Ya, Dek?"

"Mau peluk."

Seungwoo menghela napas sebentar. Rupanya, pesan suara dari Seungsik malah semakin membuat Byungchan rindu akan kehadiran Seungsik diantara mereka. Tapi setidaknya, Byungchan sudah berhasil melewati hal besarnya hanya dengan ditemani oleh pesan suara yang mungkin durasinya tidak begitu panjang, tidak sepanjang biasanya jika Seungsik ada diantara mereka dan Byungchan pasti akan membutuhkan waktu khusus dengan Seungsik untuk berbicara serius hampir semalaman agar bisa melewati hal besar tersebut. "Sini."

Byungchan membalikkan badan perlahan lalu masuk ke dalam rengkuhan Seungwoo. Seungwoo mendekap tubuh Byungchan erat lalu menciumi pucuk kepalanya lembut sementara Byungchan sibuk menenangkan diri dengan menghirup aroma parfum yang khas di leher Seungwoo. 

"Mas."

"Iya?"

"Tadi siang telponan sama Kakak?"

"Iya. Cuman sepuluh menit soalnya sinyalnya Kakak putus nyambung. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Adek boleh titip tanya gak sama Kakak?", Seungwoo mengernyit heran saat mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan. Dekapannya dilonggarkan dan Seungwoo memundurkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa memandang mata Byungchan lurus-lurus, "Adek ga bisa tanya langsung soalnya."

"Emangnya Adek mau nanya apa?"

"Mau nanya kapan Kakak pulang, soalnya rasanya udah lama sejak Adek dipeluk sama Mas dan Kakak dari depan sama belakang."

"Kenapa Adek harus minta tolong ke Mas buat nanya Kakak?"

Byungchan tersenyum lemah sebelum menjawab, "kalo Adek yang tanya langsung, nanti Kakak malah jadi terbebani dan keburu-buru pengen pulang. Jadi ahli botani 'kan cita-cita Kakak dari lama, jauh sebelum ketemu Adek. Rasanya egois banget kalo Adek minta Kakak cepet-cepet pulang demi menuhin permintaan sepele Adek. Makanya Adek pikir, lebih baik Mas aja yang tanya. Mas sama Kakak 'kan kayanya lebih cocok kalo untuk urusan beginian."

Seungwoo tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan dan alasan dibalik munculnya pertanyaan itu. Tubuh Byungchan didekapnya lagi setelah memberi kecupan lembut di kening Byungchan, "iya. Nanti Mas tanyain ya?"

"Makasih Mas," jawab Byungchan sambil menyamankan diri di dalam rengkuhan Seungwooo. Tak butuh waktu lama sejak Seungwoo mulai mengusap punggung Byungchan lembut untuk mengantarkan Byungchan menjemput mimpi. Dikecupnya kening Byungchan sekali lagi sebelum dirinya ikut menyamankan posisi dan menyusul Byungchan untuk tertidur.

***

"Mas. Mas. Mas Byungchan."

Byungchan menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara begitu dirinya kembali pada realita pasca meeting progres selesai. Maklum, kepalanya masih sedikit berputar setelah melihat semua progres acara nanti dan kepalanya langsung membayangkan siapa-siapa saja yang perlu dia hubungi untuk _follow up_ lanjutan. "Iya, pak?"

"Tadi ada kiriman untuk Mas Byungchan. Saya disuruh Mbak Jihan buat taro di meja mas Byungchan."

"Eh, kiriman apa ya, Pak?", tanya Byungchan pada _office boy_ yang memanggilnya itu, "Saya ga ngerasa pesen makan ato minum juga."

"Mas Byungchan liat sendiri aja deh," _office boy_ itu malah tersenyum melihat reaksi Byungchan, "biar _mood_ nya balik lagi."

"Waduh," kata Byungchan yang semakin bingung karena reaksi _office boy_ tersebut, "ya udah, saya balik ke meja dulu ya. Makasih Pak."

"Siap, Mas. Kalo Mas Byungchan butuh bantuan buat beli makan, saya di lantai dua ya."

Byungchan mengacungkan jempol kemudian segera berbalik menuju mejanya yang berada di sisi lain gedung. Dia berjalan cukup cepat lalu membuka pintu kaca ruangannya dengan sedikit keras hingga Hanse, rekan kerjanya, terlonjak sedikit di kursinya saat Byungchan masuk ruangan. "Pelan-pelan napa."

"Sori," kata Byungchan cepat sambil menutup pintu kaca dengan hati-hati, "kata Pak Sapto gue dapet kiriman, tapi gue ga ngerasa pesen apa-apa."

Hanse hanya memandang wajah Byungchan dengan dingin lalu kembali pada layar laptopnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Byungchan yang semakin dibuat penasaran karena sikap Hanse dan _office boy_ nya akan paket kirimannya, membuat lelaki itu berjalan tergesa menuju mejanya yang berada di seberang Hanse. Sudut-sudut bibirnya pelan-pelan terangkat naik ketika melihat satu buket bunga berukuran sedang yang berisi bermacam-macam bunga warna-warni yang disusun cantik dalam balutan kertas daur ulang berwarna pastel. Byungchan menyentuh ujung kelopak bunga di depannya dengan telunjuknya hati-hati dan senyumnya semakin lebar setelah melihat kartu ucapan yang terselip di bagian bawah buket bunga. Tangan kanannya dengan pelan meraih kartu ucapan itu dan membukanya, lalu membaca sederet kalimat di dalamnya dengan hati-hati. 

_I miss you, Dek._

_From your favorite shiba inu_

Byungchan sama sekali tidak paham dengan bahasa bunga dan dia yakin sekali Seungsik juga tak begitu paham bahasa bunga, meski laki-laki kesayangannya itu sedang menempuh pendidikan menjadi seorang ahli botani, namun buket bunga di hadapannya ini betul-betul menyampaikan perasaan Seungsik kepadanya. Rasa rindu itu begitu terpancar kuat dari setiap bunga yang dirangkai menjadi satu dalam satu buket bunga yang cantik dan membuat Byungchan semakin merindukan salah satu kekasihnya itu. 

"Byungchan," panggil Hanse hati-hati, "cek hp lo deh. Tadi gak lama setelah Pak Sapto naro bunga di meja lo, hp lo sempet geter beberapa kali. Mungkin yang ngirim bunga mastiin kalo bunganya udah sampe ke lo."

Byungchan menyambar gawainya begitu Hanse selesai memberikan pernyataan dan buru-buru membuka kunci layar gawainya. Ada tiga pesan suara dari Seungsik yang masuk ke gawainya sekitar tiga menit yang lalu, dan Byungchan tak mau membuang kesempatannya untuk menelepon Seungsik saat lelakinya itu mendapatkan sinyal. 

"Se, kalo ada yang nyari, gue ke lobi dulu ya. Mau nelpon bentar."

Hanse hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan Byungchan kembali keluar dari ruangannya sambil menempelkan gawai di telinganya. Dirinya setengah berlari menuju sudut lobi yang paling sepi dan tersenyum sekilas pada Jihan yang menatapnya keheranan. 

Butuh empat kali bunyi nada dering bagi Seungsik untuk mengangkat telepon dari Byungchan dan laki-laki itu menjawab panggilan Byungchan dengan suara paling lembut dan halus, yang mungkin hanya dikeluarkannya saat hanya berdua dengan Byungchan, "Adek udah nerima bunganya ya?"

Byungchan menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan perasaannya sekaligus. Dirinya senang bukan main, karena akhirnya, di minggu yang penuh penderitaan karena tak bisa mendengarkan suara Seungsik secara langsung, dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menelepon Seungsik, bukannya hanya melalui pesan suara yang menyulitkan mereka untuk berkomunikasi dua arah secara langsung karena keterbatasan sinyal. Byungchan tersenyum meskipun Seungsik tak bisa melihatnya, "iya. Makasih ya Kak, bunganya cantik banget."

"Dek."

"Iya Kak?"

"Kakak janji sebelum bunganya layu, Kakak udah pulang," kata Seungsik, "gak lama lagi kok."

Byungchan mencelos sedikit. Rupanya Seungwoo sudah menyampaikan pesannya pada Seungsik. "Adek bakal jaga bunganya supaya gak cepet layu. Kakak disana santai aja, _take your time_. Gak usah keburu-buru pulang. Adek udah gapapa sekarang, lagian ada Mas disini," Byungchan menjawab cepat, takut Seungsik mengambil keputusan begini karena permintaan konyolnya, "jangan ngerasa terbebani karena Adek sembarangan bilang kangen."

"Adek," panggil Seungsik, "Kakak mau cepet pulang bukan karena terbebani. Kerjaan disini udah tinggal sedikit lagi, makanya Kakak mau cepet beresin supaya cepet pulang. Kakak juga kangen kok sama Adek, jadi ga usah ga enak gitu ya? Lagian Kakak mana tega buat ngelewatin hari besar Adek."

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya. Sedikit susah baginya untuk membuat Seungsik merubah keputusannya, apalagi Seungsik beralasan tak mau melewatkan hari besarnya, sehingga Byungchan hanya bisa berkata lemah, "Janji sama Adek, Kakak gak akan forsir kerjanya. Adek mau Kakak balik ke Jakarta, sehat wal afiat."

"Enggak, Sayang. Kakak gak akan forsir kok. Emang udah mau beres dan udah waktunya _speed up_ sedikit. Kakak janji, sebelum bunganya layu, Kakak udah sampe rumah dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat," ulang Seungsik, "tapi ditambah bonus kulit gosong dikit ya, Sayang."

Byungchan menghela napas singkat namun menyelipkan kekeh jahil saat menjawab, "iya. Nanti sama Adek kulit Kakak digosok pake batu kali biar kinclong lagi." Byungchan melirik jam tangannya sebentar, sudah waktunya kembali ke ruangan untuk _follow up_ lanjutan, "Kak, nanti sambung lagi ya ngobrolnya pake _voice note_? Adek harus telpon beberapa pihak tamu buat mastiin sesuatu."

"Iya. Adek semangat ya kerjanya. Jangan lupa makan."

"Iya. Kakak juga. Udah dulu ya Kak, _love you_."

" _Too_."

Byungchan menatap lama _wallpaper_ gawainya, yang sama persis dengan _wallpaper_ gawai milik Seungwoo. Byungchan memang tak berharap banyak dengan janji Seungsik untuk pulang cepat, apalagi jika mengingat pekerjaan Seungsik sangat bergantung dengan cuaca di gunung. Akan tetapi Byungchan sekarang sudah merasa lebih kuat untuk menyelesaikan gelombang pekerjaannya yang semakin menggila jelang peluncuran program baru. Harapan bahwa kegilaan itu akan segera berakhir sesegera dengan kepulangan Seungsik, membuatnya menarik napas panjang, penuh dengan tekad. Dia bisa melewati semua ini. 

***

"Adek pulang."

"Lah?", Seungwoo mengangkat kepalanya dari panci yang terjerang di atas kompor dan menoleh menuju arah pintu masuk. Byungchan yang baru saja berseru mengumumkan kepulangannya, sekarang sedang melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan menarik kursi untuk melepas kaus kakinya, "katanya pulang jam delapan?"

"Kak Kogi ngusir kita semua buat pulang cepet. Katanya, udah H minus tiga dan yang mesti di cek sama _follow up_ udah bener-bener printilan kecil gitu, jadi udah ga ada artinya lagi buat pulang telat. Kak Kogi nyuruh kita semua pulang cepet biar nyimpen tenaga pas hari H, dan ga pada tumbang nanti."

Seungwoo menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. Dia setuju dengan pendapat Kogi, atasan Byungchan, untuk memulangkan anggota timnya lebih cepat dengan alasan kesehatan. Menurutnya, hal itu sangat masuk akal, apalagi jika mengingat mereka sudah bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya selama beberapa pekan ke belakang, jadi wajar apabila mereka diberi kesempatan untuk bernapas sejenak sebelum hari besarnya tiba. "Mas sih seneng-seneng aja Adek pulang cepet. Cuman kayaknya Adek mesti nunggu sebentar buat makan malem. Mas baru mau masak sayur bayem."

"Gapapa Mas. Adek belum terlalu laㅡ"

"Kakak pulang."

Byungchan dan Seungwoo saling bertukar pandangan kaget begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan disusul dengan suara yang sangat familiar bagi mereka berdua. Jika melihat ekspresi kaget Seungwoo yang sangat nyata, Byungchan yakin bahwa Seungwoo juga tak tahu terkait kepulangan Seungsik yang begitu mendadak. 

"Mas, Adek belum pulang ya?", kata Seungsik lagi sambil berusaha membuka sepatunya. Dia sedikit kesal karena Seungwoo hanya mematung menatapnya dari depan kompor, bukannya menyambut kepulangannya atau menjawab sapaannya.

Byungchan sendiri masih mengedipkan matanya pelan. Dirinya sangat terkejut dengan Seungsik yang tiba-tiba pulang, tanpa mengabarinya sedikitpun melalui pesan suara. Ada sedikit kesal melintas di benaknya ketika mendengar suara omelan Seungsik soal lemari sepatu mereka yang berantakan, karena Byungchan mau tak mau jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Seungsik di perjalanan pulang dan lelaki itu tidak mengabarinya dan Seungwoo bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Rasa kesal itu kemudian dengan perlahan Byungchan pinggirkan, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Seungsik, beserta fakta bahwa Seungsik baik-baik saja.

"Loh?", Seungsik berseru lemah ketika Byungchan tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang makan dan memeluknya kelewat erat. Agak sedikit menyeruduk lebih tepatnya, "udah pulang toh?"

Byungchan enggan menjawab. Tubuh Seungsik dipeluknya erat dan kepalanya diletakkan di leher Seungsik. Byungchan menghirup dalam-dalam campuran aroma parfum, aroma krim anti nyamuk dan sedikit bau keringat di sana, supaya Byungchan yakin bahwa Seungsik benar-benar sudah pulang dengan sehat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun selain bonus bau keringat berlebih dan kulit kusam. Seungsik sendiri juga tidak mau memecahkan keheningan yang timbul semenjak Byungchan memeluknya. Seungsik tahu Byungchan sedang menenangkan perasaannya yang meluap setelah kepulangannya, jadi Seungsik hanya membalas pelukan Byungchan sama eratnya dan melambai lemah pada Seungwoo yang tersenyum di depan kompor dari pundak Byungchan. Punggung Byungchan diusapnya beberapa kali lalu ditepuk-tepuk ringan sampai pelukan Byungchan terasa mengendur di badan Seungsik.

"Adek tidur?", Seungsik mengaduh dengan segera begitu melontarkan pertanyaan. Rupanya, Byungchan baru saja menggigit lehernya cukup kuat sebagai jawaban bahwa dia tidak tidur, "iya, iya, Adek gak tidur tapi jangan digigit juga leher Kakak."

Seungwoo terkekeh dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kompor, mencoba kembali fokus pada air di dalam panci yang sudah mendidih dan memasukkan bahan-bahan sayur bayamnya, "Peluknya dilanjut nanti Dek. Kasian Kakak keberatan bawa tas sama oleh-oleh." 

Byungchan melepaskan pelukannya dan membantu Seungsik menurunkan tas dari punggungnya lalu memeluk Seungsik lagi, "Adek kangen."

"Iya. Kakak juga," jawab Seungsik sambil memeluk Byungchan dan mengecup bibir Byungchan lama, "kangen banget ga ada yang minta buat ditepok-tepok pantatnya sebelum tidur."

"Ish," gerutu Byungchan. Bibirnya dimajukan dan malah membuat Seungsik gemas lalu mencium Byungchan dengan lembut sebagai ganti atas Byungchan yang belum menyambut kepulangannya dengan benar. 

"Hayo," ucap Seungwoo cukup keras hingga Seungsik dan Byungchan melepaskan ciuman mereka, "Mas aja belom dapet jatah cium dari Adek hari ini, kok Kakak nyerobot."

Seungsik dan Byungchan saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum kikuk. Jemari keduanya sudah saling bertautan saat mereka akhirnya berpindah dari foyer menuju dapur. Seungwoo membalikkan badan kembali dari depan kompor menjadi menghadap pada Byungchan dan Seungsik, "mandi dulu gih. Sekalian sambil nunggu sayurnya mateng."

Seungsik dan Byungchan kembali bertukar pandang dan terkekeh kecil, membuat Seungwoo mendengus melihatnya, "kali ini aja Mas izinin kalian mandi bareng berdua. Besok kalo mandi bareng harus bertiga, Mas gak mau tau."

Seungsik terkekeh lebih keras, "iya Mas. Kakak sama Adek mandi dulu ya?"

Seungwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah ketika melihat Seungsik menggendong tubuh Byungchan dengan penuh semangat ke kamar mandi.

***

Rasanya hangat sekali. 

Byungchan memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mengerang nyaman ketika Seungsik menarik tubuhnya mendekat hingga hidung Byungchan menempel di leher Seungsik sementara lelaki itu sibuk mengecup pucuk kepala Byungchan dengan khidmat. Seungwoo juga memeluk perut Byungchan dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuk Byungchan dengan lembut.

"Kayaknya Adek bakal pules deh tidurnya," kata Byungchan sedikit tidak jelas karena wajahnya dibenamkan sepenuhnya pada leher Seungsik, "harus pasang alarm biar ga kesiangan."

"Tidur aja," kata Seungwoo. Dia bangkit sedikit dan mencium pipi Byungchan, "biar Mas yang pasang alarm sama bangunin Adek besok pagi."

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Seungsik dan sedikit membalikkan badan agar bisa mencium Seungwoo. Seungsik hanya tersenyum lemah sambil mengusap pinggang Byungchan selama Byungchan dan Seungwoo berciuman dan senyumnya semakin melebar kala Seungwoo menyudahi ciumannya dengan Byungchan dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Seungsik. Mereka bertukar ciuman lembut selama beberapa saat, lalu sesudahnya mereka kembali ke posisi semula, dimana Byungchan berada dalam dekapan Seungsik dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan sepenuhnya pada leher Seungsik dan Seungwoo yang memeluk Byungchan dari belakang. 

"Met bobo Mas. Met bobo Kak."

Byungchan menggumam nyaman sekali lagi ketika Seungsik mencium keningnya bersamaan dengan Seungwoo yang mencium bahunya. Permintaannya terpenuhi sekarang.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca dan maaf jika gak sesuai di hati prompter! T T


End file.
